bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheKidInside/Archive1
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : Dan the Man 1983 02:38, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ::Let me second that welcome, although I don't have a template for it. Any time you've got any questions, hit up my talk page, and don't forget to check the discussion on Talk:Main Page. Happy editing! McJeff 05:57, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :::You done some good edits so far. Keep it up. Why don't you both check out my Bully Survey topic in the forums. Dan the Man 1983 11:25, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Adminship. I'm wondering if you would like to be this Wiki's new administrator. You seem a suitable editor and most of your edits are good. Message me back if you're interested. Dan the Man 1983 04:25, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Topic on Admin noticeboard. I added a new topic on the Admin noticeboard. Check it out and state your opinions. Dan the Man 1983 05:30, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :There is another new discussion on the Admin noticeboard regarding new rules. State your opinions and give ideas. Dan the Man 1983 16:16, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Hiatus I'm away in London until Thursday. Don't let the vandals bite, if they do then use the wrath of your tools to keep them at bay. Dan the Man 1983 05:26, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :I'll be around, but I'll leave the cleanups to you. If'n you need help or if that vandal gets around the range block, let me know. McJeff 17:59, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Needs to be dealt with. Maybe time for you to ban someone, check this out http://bullygame.wikia.com/index.php?title=Bif_Taylor&curid=2123&diff=10194&oldid=10183 and warn or ban the editor over vandalism. Dan the Man 1983 06:27, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Why just 20 quotes and not more? Hi. I am new here and i just read the rules. One rule says only 20 quotes a character. there is more quotes in the game, at least 30 quotes or less a character. So why just 20? i just wanna know. I think 30 would be fine. :So we don't violate any copyright rules, plus it was also agreed ages ago that all pages should not have every quote listed. Dan the Man 1983 00:00, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Yo. Check out the admin board. There is a new discussion there. Dan the Man 1983 04:48, 27 November 2008 (UTC) IP needs a ban. 78.69.149.177 had just violated 2 rules in a matter of minutes. I will let you deal with it since you need experience :D Dan the Man 1983 07:42, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Just for the record the 2 violations were removing content and adding quotes. Dan the Man 1983 07:45, 28 November 2008 (UTC) HAHA. You blocked someone about time too, welcome to adminship girl. Dan the Man 1983 07:45, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Just a note But when you block someone, it is always best to explain on their talkpage that you blocked them and state reasons why. Dan the Man 1983 08:10, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Opinion needed. Check out Talk:Weapons in Bully for a current dispute and state your opinions. Dan the Man 1983 05:23, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Hey. How are things with you lately? Dan the Man 1983 05:58, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :I ain't too good after seeing one of my favourite fighters get his ass kicked. Apart from that, everything is okay. I just need to change a few things next year and try and move to London. Dan the Man 1983 06:05, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::No, there is no next time, he is gonna retire. Dan the Man 1983 06:14, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :::I feel much better at the minute, just in the middle of a dispute with McJeff, can you voice your opinions on it please? Check out Talk:Pedro De La Hoya. Dan the Man 1983 06:36, 7 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Treats LOL what kind of treats? Sitting down in peace and quiet and having a hot tea makes me feel better. Dan the Man 1983 01:31, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Can I get an opinion? I started a discussion on the main page talkpage about whether articles should get into the last names of characters. McJeff 00:37, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Reply. Don't you have time off school soon for Christmas break? You'll probably be more active then. What Paul did was bang out of order. So I made his block for three weeks, for a lot of false information, plus a poor attitude. Dan the Man 1983 13:25, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :I sensed something was going on with Paul every time he named a unnamed character. I wondered where he got the names from, so I had to ask in the end. He knew better then to add false information, but he just did it. :How long do you get off for Christmas? :3 months so far between you and your boyfriend? cool. With no yelling too, damn. Dan the Man 1983 19:52, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds like you always happy and giggly. Dan the Man 1983 18:38, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Reply. No worries and thanks for telling me. Not much has been happening here, just 3 people blocked in the past 3 days. I also found out Paul lied about one more character. If your boyfriend doesn't call, give him an ear bashing. Dan the Man 1983 01:06, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :So he will get an ear bashing with the singing? haha. Dan the Man 1983 14:13, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::I was joking when I meant ear bashing, I was saying your singing voice is terrible, in a joking way of course :-) ::If he does get you angry at some point, give him an earful. Dan the Man 1983 14:28, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::That is good then, you'll have a great relationship with hardly no arguments. Most people think they can sing great, but saying it and then doing it is two different things. I am one of those who admits he cannot sing to save his life haha. Dan the Man 1983 14:44, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Need opinion. Check out Talk:Karl Branting and state your opinions on whether Karl should be stated as leader of the prefects or not due to PC and PS2 data files stating that he is. Dan the Man 1983 09:17, 17 December 2008 (UTC) New topic on main talk page. Check out the main talk page for a discussion I made and state your opinions. Dan the Man 1983 01:23, 18 December 2008 (UTC) How to sign unsigned comments from other users. Jessica. I noticed on Talk:Justin Vandervelde that you marked a comment from an IP user as unsigned. The unsigned tag is an easy thing to use, read here on how to use it. Template:Unsigned. Dan the Man 1983 16:47, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Just wanted to say. Merry Christmas Jessica, and have a good Christmas too. Seasons greetings my friend. Dan the Man 1983 11:25, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Some cool gifts then. I haven't opened mine yet, I will do in a little while. Right now I just woke up. Dan the Man 1983 05:20, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::It's 5:24 am. What time is there? I know it's 12:24am in New Jersey. Dan the Man 1983 05:25, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :::Christina grew up in Perth Amboy, New Jersey. She was born in Manhattan NY. Dan the Man 1983 05:34, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Haha that would be hilarious. Perth Amboy is a rough hood town. Chrissy tells me its full of Blacks and Hispanics. Then again I might be there in the summer to meet her parents, so I will find out myself maybe. Chrissy never goes out on her own there at night without Satchel. They cross the street when they see him haha. Dan the Man 1983 05:41, 25 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Okay I got a Leather Jacket, Muhammad Ali DVD and book, Guiness Book of World Records 2009, Digital Camera, Rock Classics CD, Few more clothes, Money and a Liverpool Football Club Calender. Dan the Man 1983 10:43, 25 December 2008 (UTC) I reconize you're name Which country are you from? Jessica and JB sounds familliar to me. i'm asking because i want to be sure. Quoterick 20:46, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Answer about IP. Jessica do what you feel is right for the Wiki. If you feel a warning is needed then warn them, if you feel a straight block is needed then block them. If me or McJeff feel that the block wasn't needed, then we redefine it and unblock it. The IP edits to Bullying was gibberish since it was like game guide content telling stating when and where Jimmy gets bullied. But remember to assume good faith too. Dan the Man 1983 19:34, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :I see you blocked them which is fair enough. :But I got the impression from your message on my talk page that you either felt that you needed to ask me for permission on what to do or advice on what to do. :Let me just state this, you're this Wiki's admin and me and McJeff trust your judgement, so you don't need permission. If you feel a block is needed then proceed with it. Dan the Man 1983 20:06, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::Cool. How are things with you anyways? Dan the Man 1983 20:46, 26 December 2008 (UTC) :::Sounds like a nice gift then. I didn't know what to buy Chrissy this year, so I gave her money to buy herself something nice. Last year I got her a necklace with a heart locket on it and a bracelet. Dan the Man 1983 21:21, 26 December 2008 (UTC)